


cradled by the comfort that is you

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: When Daichi sits beside him, Kuroo knows its a sign. When he wordlessly hugs him and buries his face on the crook of his neck, Kuroo knows he’s ready. Ready to open up and talk about what has been weighing on him for the past couple of days.





	cradled by the comfort that is you

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little pick me up, so here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Daichi sits beside him, Kuroo knows its a sign. When he wordlessly hugs him and buries his face on the crook of his neck, Kuroo knows he’s ready. Ready to open up and talk about what has been weighing on him for the past couple of days.

Daichi, for the lack of better word, was fine. At least, he seemed to be on the surface. But the usual spark in his eyes had been rather lackluster. And while he would still smile or laugh at Kuroo’s antics, it wasn’t as wide or rich as it usually looks and sounds.

Over the course of their relationship, Kuroo had learned not to push Daichi. Especially when he’s not ready. He’ll come around in time. He doesn’t particularly like it, but it’s something that he’s come to accept. It’s agonizing,  to wait for Daichi. If Kuroo would have his way, he’ll completely up and wrap a thick blanket around him. But as it is, he can only worry and frown in silence whenever Daichi heaves a deep and weary sigh.

He’s somehow finally free of that now.

He pulls Daichi closer, his hand immediately carding through the short, soft hair. A gesture of comfort and more crucial, acceptance. A silent affirmation that he’s ready to listen and he’s got all the time in the world for Daichi. He hears a soft sob and feels the wetness on his neck.

He exhales and presses a kiss on top of Daichi’s head. “Let it out, baby.”

Daichi sniffs. “I’m so tired, Kuroo,” he says after a few moments. It came across muffled, but Kuroo heard it loud and clear and it wasn’t short of pitiful and heartbreaking.

Daichi doesn’t often let things get him down. It’s an after effect of being a captain, a stronghold of support. But even someone as strong reaches a breaking point, it’s the reality of it.

“I know, Dai,” he murmurs, caressing Daichi’s head.

“I’m so overwhelmed,” Daichi admits. He further explains that there are a lot of things he’s got to do in the coming weeks, and he feels like time is against him.

Daichi’s got a tough job, but even if that was the case, it’s something that he’s passionate about. But he sometimes bemoans how he feels undervalued and unappreciated. To add to that, he’s juggling it with Graduate school which comes with its own stresses and challenges. He’s overwhelmed by the number of things he’s expected to do, for both, at almost the same time.

“I understand.” Kuroo never once doubted Daichi’s ability to juggle both, and he’s given Daichi his full support.

“I’m sorry.”

Kuroo grunts. “This is nothing to apologize for, Dai.” He coaxes Daichi’s head up to make him look at him, to which Daichi does, although a bit reluctantly. Kuroo frowns sympathetically at Daichi’s red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He rubs a thumb across to wipe the wetness away.

“You’ve been holding it in for quite some time, and it’s admirable how strong you have been. But there’s nothing shameful about admitting that you’re overwhelmed. And there’s wrong with taking a break, especially when you need it.”

Daichi sniffs again. “I know, but I feel so useless when I’m taking a break when I know that there are more productive things that I should be doing.”

“I get what you mean,” Kuroo smiles. But it would even be more troublesome if your body gives up on you completely. I understand that the pressure feels too much right now, but I also know that you can overcome this. As what you always tell me, you need to take it one step at a time. I believe in you.”

Daichi exhales and nods at Kuroo’s words, throwing himself at him for a tight embrace.

“Thank you, Tetsu,” he says amidst another bout of crying. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

Kuroo smiles and returns the hug as equally tight as he could. “I’m always here, Daichi. Whenever you need me. Don’t ever forget that, alright?”

He feels Daichi nod.

“Now, will you let me take care of you?”

He gets a wet yes along with a firm kiss as a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from this beautiful song:[ _home_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5z4BOobCxVk)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
